You Can Hear it in the Silence
by speestergirl96
Summary: Bella realizes that her obsession with Edward wasn't healthy and tries to spend time with her regular friends, but she soon discovers Jacob isn't so regular. Paul imprints on Bella when she slaps him across the face. Jacob thinks he has imprinted on Leah, but she doesn't know what he's talking about. Rated T just to be safe. Title from Taylor Swift song "You Are in Love".
1. The Rez is my haven

**Author's notes: So normally I wouldn't write Twilight Fanfiction. I did read the books, multiple times, but I reread it for the minor characters. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmitt, and of course the wolves. My favorites are the wolves. I recently realized that I ship Bella and Paul… hear me out. I think Paul would help force Bella to pick herself up, he wouldn't coddle her like Jacob does and he wouldn't treat her like she is made of glass either. Bella wasn't this weak, dependent, whiner in the beginning. In the first book she was taking care of her irresponsible mother, she was mature, and she had it all together. Then Edward arrives and suddenly she can barely function. Paul would make Bella stronger, not foster her dependency. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and I don't want to be.**

**p.s.: this first chapter is gonna be long and have a lot of information you already know but that I have to recover in case you don't.**

Chapter one: The Rez is my haven.

Jake agreed to rebuild the bikes and now I spend every day on the Rez. He makes me feel better when I'm with him. Don't get me wrong, I am not in love with Jacob Black. But there is something about him that sooths my pain. Maybe it's just spending time with other people, not allowing myself to wallow in my own pain. I feel even better when Quil and Embry hang out with us too. Embry had become one of my favorite people; he is so shy and kind. Quil is a major dork, but he's actually pretty cool. Hanging out with Jake and the boys, it makes me feel like there is hope. Like maybe, Edward didn't take my only chance at happiness.

"Look who's here!" Embry calls as I hop out of my truck.

"Couldn't stay away from me?" Quil asks.

"You wish" I laugh.

Embry wraps me in a hug and spins me around. He feels really hot, like he has a fever.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

Embry smiles, but I can see that it's tight and forced.

"I'm fine" he says "How are you feeling?"

Something is wrong and he is trying to push through it for me. Embry is a stronger person than I am, he never lets others suffer for his problems. He has taught me a lot.

"Better now that I'm with you" I tease.

Embry blushes and I hear Jake laughing from the shed.

I grab Em's hand and drag him behind me. As much as I love Em, Jake is still my best friend.

"Hey Bells" Jake calls from where he is working on the bikes "I thought you weren't coming out today?"

I plop down on an old box while Em and Quil reclaim their regular chairs. The three of them give me worried stares.

"Charlie had to go into the station and I didn't feel like sitting at home alone… it's cool that I'm here right?" I ask, suddenly worried that they want a day without me.

"Of course!" Jake says.

"Jake was just talking about how much he missed you" Embry says with a sly smirk.

Jake punches Embry's shoulder, hard, and winces.

"Dude, did you get an iron shoulder?" Jake cries.

Embry's face scrunches up in a pained way and I lean over to check on him.

"Em-"

He jumps to his feet and glances around desperately.

"I-I need to go!"

Embry flies out of the shed in the direction of the forest. I try to follow him, but Quil grabs my arm.

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't-"

I nod.

The rest of the day was strained. We were all worried about Embry, but we couldn't get a hold of him and he wasn't at home. after two days I begin to feel like we are losing him.

"I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow" Quil says as I'm headed to my truck that evening.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

But he wasn't right.

We didn't see Embry for a week and Jake says that he is ditching school now. Of the three boys, Embry is the least likely to ditch school. I tried going to his house, but his mom said he was out with some friends. As much as I worry about him, there is nothing I can do.

The next time I see him is after Jake finished the bikes.

We were talking about how Jake wished that he had held out the rebuild so we could hang out more and I reassure him that if he hadn't been able to fix them that I would have found us another project. When suddenly I noticed a bunch of guys hanging out on a cliff.

**(Everything in bold is a direct quote from the movie, I do not take credit for them.) **

**"****Is that Sam Uley?"**

**"****Yeah, him and his cult" **Jake says, his tone weird.

I watch them as two of the boys begin wrestling. I am just thinking about how they should be careful when suddenly the first boy shoves the other over the cliff.

**"****Oh my god!" **I cry and slam on the brakes** "****Did you see that?"**

Before Jake can answer I am leaping from the vehicle and running to the edge.

Jake laughs.

**"****They're not really fighting Bella, they're cliff diving" **he leans back against the hood of my truck** "****Scary as hell, but a total rush"**

The word rush stalls me. I haven't seen Edward in a while, probably because I'm not really trying anymore.

**"****Rush?"**

**"****Most of us jump from lower down" **Jake says** "****we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples"**

There is so much anger in that last sentence that I can't help but ask.

**"****You have some kind of beef with him or something?"**

I walk back to the truck and join Jake against the hood.

**"****I don't know, they just think they run this place" **he scoffs** "****Embry used to call them the hall monitors on steroids… now look at him"**

I perk up at the mention of Embry's name.

**"****That's Embry?" **I watch in horror as he leaps from the cliff.

**"****Yeah"**

**"****What happened to him?" **I ask.

**"****He started missing school, then all the sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy" **he sighs **"****the same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look… like he's waiting for me or something… it's kinda starting to freak me out"**

If Sam can make sweet Embry into a cliff diving groupie, I shudder to think of what he could do with Jake.

**"****You should just avoid him"**

**"****I try"**

**(Direct quotes over)**

We leave to try out the bikes. Just like I thought, I saw Edward. But instead of making me feel better… I just feel worse, although that could have something to do with the massive rock that I slammed my head on. Seeing Edward just made me feel worn down, weak, and worse than before, and yet if Jake hadn't forced me to stop I would have tried again. This is like an addiction, I need to stop but in cant.

After I hit my head I accidently called Jake beautiful… I regretted it immediately. I know Jake has feelings for me and I shouldn't encourage him since I don't feel the same way. He has given me too much for me to use him this way.

…

At school the next day I overhear Angela telling the gang that she saw a giant black animal in the woods. They all tease her and make alien jokes. I have always liked Angela and I can't stop myself from coming to her rescue.

Apparently, when I join the conversation, Mike took that meant he could try to hit on me again. Instead of getting irritated when he asks me to a movie I just turn it into a group outing, I invite the others to come see Face Punch with us this Friday. Mike isn't thrilled I turned his date into a group movie night, but I don't much care. Just to make sure I got the message across, I called Jake and Quil and invited them to join us as well.

Bad idea…

The others bailed. Quil got grounded for fighting at school, Angela got sick, and Jessica just bailed. Since it was only the two boys who were trying to win my affections it had turned into a try to get Bella to hold our hand fest, until Mike realized he was gonna puke. Jake tried to hold my hand out in the lobby and I shrugged him off. He didn't like that and I realize that it's probably my fault that he thinks he has a chance. I told him how selfish I was being and he promised he would never hurt me like Edward did, then Mike interrupted and Jake totally flipped out. When I grabbed his arm he was hot to the touch, he stormed out of the theater and didn't answer my call.

After that Jake started avoiding me. His dad claimed he had mono, but that doesn't explain why he couldn't talk on the phone. I called several times and each time I got the voice mail. I began to worry. I realized that he and Embry had similar symptoms, but Jake wouldn't do drugs… but then again I couldn't imagine Embry doing drugs either.

Harry Clearwater and my dad went fishing, so I drove out to see Jake. I found him outside in the rain, sporting a drastic haircut and a tattoo. I realized the link was Sam and I got angry.

**(Quote again)**

**"****Did Sam get to you? Is that whats happening?" **I growl.

**"****Sam is trying to help me, don't blame him" **he snaps** "****But if you want somebody to blame? How about those filthy blood suckers that you love, the Cullens"**

**"****I don't know what you're talking about?" **I barely stutter out. I am not used to lying to Jake anymore.

**"****You know exactly what I'm talking about" **he growls** "****you've been lying to everybody, Charle… but you can't lie to me… not anymore Bella"**

**"****Jacob!" **Cries a male voice from the edge of the forest.

I see Sam, Jerad, Paul, and Embry waiting. Sam waves to Jake.

**"****Look Bella, we can't be friends anymore"**

This is because I am being selfish and, unwittingly, lead him on. He realized that I'm not worth his time.

**"****Look Jake… I know that I've been… hurting you" **I choke on my own tears** "****it's killing me… it kills me… I just need, maybe give me like sometime or something-"**

What's wrong with me? I'm doing it again, trying to manipulate him.

**"****Don't… it's not you…" **he stops as if looking for the words.

**"****It's not you, it's me right? Really?"** I snap. I'm angry, but truthfully I deserve this after how I've treated him.

**"****It's true, it is me" **he pauses** "****I'm not… good… I used to be a good kid, not anymore. This doesn't even matter, this is over"**

**"****You can't break up with me" **wrong, that's not what I meant** "****I mean, you're my best friend, you promised me"**

**"****I know, I promised that I wouldn't hurt you Bella, and this is me keeping that promise. Go home. and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt" **he jogs off to join Sam and the boys.

Without Jake, Quil, and Embry I begin to… relapse I guess. I can see that its hurting Charlie, but I can't make myself stop. I need to see Edward again, my body is begging for a fix. So I go out to the meadow in a desperate attempt to see him. Instead I find Laurent. He threatens to kill me, tells me he is working for Victoria and all that jazz. I see Edward and once again it doesn't help me the way I feel like it should. Just like any addict, it only makes it worse.

Just as Laurent goes for the kill strike, a giant black Wolf stalks out of the forest. It digs in and stares Laurent down, threatening him. Other huge wolves stalk out behind him. On the black wolf's right flank is a dark silver wolf, he snaps and snarls.

Instead of killing me and then the wolves like I thought he would, Laurent turns and runs. The wolves give chase. A reddish wolf stays behind and studies me for a moment before joining his pack.

I should have realized then, but I was to busy wallowing in my own pain.

Jacob came through my window that night, trying to explain that he can't explain, that I should be able to guess. He was right. He gave me a hint, to think about the story I heard on the beach. I realized the answer way before I allowed myself to accept it.

That's how I found myself storming through the Black's house and slapping a Werewolf across the face

**End notes: this is where the real story begins. I am willing to edit this chap if y'all will give me some suggestions. I don't have a beta and I don't really want one, but if you notice something let me know.**


	2. You Are Good With Weird

**Author's notes: this is when it gets started! I have read quite a few Paul/Bella fanfics and I don't want mine to be the same as the rest, I want it to stand out. So hang with me and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote twilight, then Paul would have imprinted on Bella.**

Chapter two: You're good with weird.

In hindsight, slapping a big, buff, hot guy, with anger issues wasn't the best idea. But he laughed at me and I was… angry to say the least! I felt my hand connect with his face and immediately regretted it. From what I knew of Paul, from Jake and the guys, he has always been a hot head.

**"****Too late now"** Jared says with a laugh.

I see Embry tense as Paul started to convulse.

I hear Jake yell for me to run.

But I can't.

Paul becomes a large, like horse sized, silver wolf. Instead of lunging at me and ripping my head off, like I am sure he wanted too, he just stared at me. I stared back. Suddenly I felt calm, peaceful, and safe? A huge monster with teeth the size of kitchen knives is inches away and angry at me, but I feel perfectly safe.

Until Jake got involved.

Jake leaps over my head and shifts into the reddish wolf from the meadow. The two males face off, snarling and threatening. Then without provocation Jake charges Paul.

They hit like two mac trucks. Teeth snap and their bodies tumble as they each tear at each other.

I find myself unable to move.

The fight so ferociously that I am worried that one of them will be seriously injured.

They crash through a boat and tumble into the woods.

**"****Take Bella back to Emily's place"** Sam commands.

Embry smiles and jogs toward me.

**"****Guess the wolfs outta the bag"** he jokes.

They load be into my truck and Embry, seeing I can't drive, jumps into the driver's seat and Jared hops into the bed. The drive over is silent, I zone out and try to explain the sudden calm I felt earlier.

Embry taps my leg when we reach Emily's.

"Hey were here Bella" he sounds just like old Em that I want to hug him.

He and Jared give this little howl, I guess to let Emily know they are here.

**"****Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacobs ok!" **I say without getting out of the truck.

**"****I hope Paul sinks some teeth in em, serves em right" **Jared says without turning.

**"****No way!" **Embry challenges **"****Jacobs a natural, you see him phase on the fly? I got five says Paul doesn't touch him"**

They walk on a little before Embry realizes I am not following.

**"****Come on in Bella, we won't bite" **Embry encourages.

**"****Speak for yourself"** Jared says with a teasing smile.

I climb out and join Embry by the door.

**"****Hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancé, don't stare… it bugs Sam"** Embry warns.

**"****Why would I stare?"**

Embry doesn't answer, instead he heads inside.

**"****You guys hungry?" **A woman's voice calls** "****like I have to ask?"**

I walk into the cozy little kitchen/dining room and the woman, who must be Emily, turns to study me. There is a jagged scar running from just under her right eye to her chin. Despite this large wound, she is very beautiful.

**"****Who's this?"** she asks with a curious and confident smirk.

**"****Bella Swan, who else?" **Embry says through a mouthful of muffin.

**"****Huh? So, ****_you're_****the vampire girl?" **she says with a smirk.

**"****So you're - you're the wolf girl?"** I ask back.

**"****Guess so"** she laughs happily **"****well, I'm engaged to one"**

She lays a huge plater full of the biggest muffins I have ever seen, on the table. Jared lunges for them and Emily grabs his wrists.

**"****Save some for your brothers! And ladies first" **she shoves Embry, who laughs **"****Muffin?"**

**"****Yeah, thanks"** I grab a muffin and try to retreat to the wall, but Embry isn't having it.

**"****Bella sit" **he orders and gestures to the chair next to Jared.

I take the chair, only because I don't want to argue with Embry right now. Jared smiles and leans back in his chair.

**"****Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order"** Emily says with a smile in my direction.

**"****He didn't say anything to me"** I defend.

**"****Yeah" **Embry says** "****that's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. Oh and check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts"**

**"****Would you shut up? These are trade secrets… Dammit, this chick runs with vampires"** Jared snaps playfully.

I see Emily turn to chide him, but I tease back instead.

**"****You can't actually run with vampires"**

Emily laughs.

**"****Cause they're fast"**

Embry smiles, happy I am teasing back and forth.

**"****Oh yeah?" **Jared challenges** "****well were faster! Freaked out yet?"**

**"****You're not the first monsters I've met" **I say with a smirk.

**"****Jakes right!" **Sam comes through the door "**you're good with weird"**

Sam goes straight to Emily and plants a kiss on her mouth before showering her face in kisses. Emily giggles and holds him tightly. They are incredibly cute together and I find myself feeling really happy for Emily. I feel like we've kinda bonded these last few minutes.

I hear Jake and Paul jog onto the porch. Paul shoves Jake and he playfully punches Paul back. I am glad to see they aren't fighting anymore, I would hate to be the cause of any problem in the pack.

Paul takes the only seat left and Jake leans against the door frame. I find myself glancing shyly at Paul, he smiles.

**"****Sorry" **it's honest but it's almost flirtatious.

Embry disrupts the moment by throwing a muffin at my head. It would have smacked me in the face, but at the last moment Paul's hand shoots out and grabs it. He hands it to me and our fingers graze each other, sending a spark up my arm.

"So who won?" Embry asks.

He is met with silence.

"Paul won…" Jake says from the door way "Paul definitely won"

I see Paul tense up, but he sees me watching and smiles reassuringly.

"Dude!" Embry groans "now I gotta give Jared five bucks"

Emily laughs and hands Embry a chocolate chip muffin.

"Give me that muffin and I'll call it even" Jared offers.

Embry looks between the muffin and Jared. This is seriously a difficult decision for him.

I laugh and Jake, Paul, and Embry all smile.

"Ok, deal" Embry agrees "but only because I don't got five bucks"

"Score!" Jared cries and takes a huge bite of his prize.

Jake moves around the table and nudges my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

I nod and Jake leads me out into the forest. Jake doesn't speak for a few tense moments and I begin to worry that he is gonna make me leave. I actually like it here, with the pack and Emily.

"So… I just wanted to apologize-"

"Jake you don't need to apologize" I stop him "I should be apologizing, I made you worry about me and you already had so much to deal with"

Jake laughs and leans against a tree.

"You are taking the whole Werewolf thing a lot better than I thought"

"What can I say?" I shrug "I'm good with weird"

Jake nods.

"Yeah, best friend turns into a giant wolf? No biggie" he pulls me into a hug "thanks bells"

"No problem Jake. I am just glad that we aren't keeping secrets from each other anymore"

He tenses.

"About that… there is one more secret, but I am not the one that needs to tell you" he glances at the house "I just – just don't want you going in blind…do you need to be home anytime soon?"

I shake my head as he releases me from the bear hug.

"Good because we need you to come to tribal meeting tonight"

"What!?" I jump.

Jake laughs.

"It will be fine Bella… it's kinda in your honor"

I level him with a glare and cross my arms.

"Jacob Black" I say sternly "you better-"

"Bella it's not my place to tell you" he glances at the house and sees something that makes him laugh humorlessly "you'd better get back in the house"

I walk back through the forest toward the house. Embry, Paul, and Sam are waiting on the porch. Embry sprints across the yard and sweeps me onto a hug spinning my in circles. I laugh and giggle, I've missed the old Em.

"I am so glad you know now" he says as he sets my feet back on the ground "It was horrible staying way from you and Jake… there's still Quil, but he might-"

I hug him tightly again.

"I'm sure he'd understand"

Embry and Jake escort me to the porch, where Sam and Paul are waiting. Sam watches everyone carefully like he thinks they are gonna start a brawl right here. Paul watches me with a smile, like he thinks my display with Embry was funny.

"We good?" Paul asks Jake.

"We're good" Jake nods.

We all go inside after that. Emily grabs my hand as soon as I enter the house, she is smiling brightly and seems almost jumpy with anticipation. I like Emily and I'm glad that she seems to like me, although I can't fathom why? I mean I am the vampire girl, my family put her family in danger, before they abandoned me.

"So, I don't mean to be rude, but your hair is a little crazy right now… can I do your hair for the meeting tonight?" she asks.

"Sure!"

I see Sam smiling happily, he seems glad that we're getting along. I hope that means I'll be sticking around. I have never felt as comfortable as I do here.

Emily drags me off to her room and plops me on a stool in front of her vanity. She starts brushing out my hair and I relax.

"So I know Jake took you out into the woods and told you that _something_ is happening, but I also know that Sam commanded him not to tell you anything specific" she kneels down close "but Sam can't order me to do anything. So if you want, than I can prepare you a little or give you some hints"

I study her face in the mirror.

"Hints, if they are trying this hard to it a secret then maybe I should let them have it"

Emily nods.

"You are gonna fit in great" she squeals "so after I release you from my hair brushing clutches, you should hang out around Paul"

I give her a questioning look, but she just winks.

After about an hour, Emily has performed a miracle with my hair. She has weaved a silver strand of ribbon through an over the shoulder braid, she has taken my (long) bangs and braided each side back and connected them together at the base of the single large braid. It is simple and yet elegant, I absolutely love it.

"Remember what I said" she calls before pushing me into the kitchen.

Emily goes straight to Sam, who showers her in kisses once again, but she leaves me to fend for myself.

Embry notices how uneasy I feel and quickly moves to myside, my own personal guard dog. I whisper as much to him and he laughs softly.

"Someone has to watch out for clumsy Bella" he teases.

"Shut up Em" I elbow him.

Paul pushes off the counter and stalks out the front door. I watch him go and Embry pats my arm.

"He's fine" Embry whisper "don't worry"

Even though Embry says I shouldn't worry I find myself worrying anyways and within a couple of minutes I follow him out. Embry lets me go so I figure it isn't a terrible idea.

Outside Paul is nowhere to be seen. On a hunch I head off to my left, straight into the forest. The forest is peaceful and calming, I stroll through the trees. I think about how Jake and Embry will tease me if I get lost out here, how I'll forever be the girl who almost died twice in one day.

"What are you doing out here?" a gruffer version of Paul's voice asks.

I spin and find him leaning against a tree. His muscles are tense and flexed, I can't help but appreciate how buff he is. I guess in my staring, I forgot to answer his question.

He chuckles softly.

"Like what you see?" he tease.

"You ok?" I ask ignoring his question.

He lets out a short humorless laugh and tilts his head like a dog.

"I almost killed you about three hours ago and now you're asking _me_ if _I_ am ok? Jacob said you were one of those selfless types"

"I am not selfless… I wish I was" I step closer to him.

Paul takes a deep breath and leans his head back against the tree. He never put on a shirt and for a second I wonder if he is cold, then I remember the wolf heat thing. I guess I shivered because Paul studies me for a second before asking…

"Are you cold?"

"It's a little chilly, yeah"

Paul walks over and throws an arm around my shoulder.

I thought I would feel uncomfortable, like I do when Jake does the same thing, but I relax against his side almost instantaneously. He drives away the cold like tidal wave of warmth.

"Let's get you back to the house" he says, voice gruff again.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with everyone?" I ask not moving.

"Jake said you were stubborn too" he scoffs "I – I want to tell you, believe me, but I don't wanna freak you out either"

I allow him to pull me toward the house.

"I'm good with weird" I repeat the day's motto.

Paul laughs "hell you are!"

I roll my eyes. Paul is a lot like Emmitt, tough, strong, protective, and has an issue with his temperament. But he is also nothing like Emmitt, he is serious, thoughtful, and more of a loner. I find I am really enjoying spending time with him.

"Well, has Black said anything to you about imprinting?"

"Like a baby duck?" I ask completely confused "um no?"

This time Paul rolls his eyes.

"Not like a duck. Wolves have this thing where when they meet their soul mate, they imprint on them" he hasn't looked at me yet "when you imprint, everything changes. All the things that mattered before, they suddenly don't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is her"

"Like love at first sight?" I ask.

"Kinda, but way more powerful"

He pulls us to a stop.

"If we go any farther they'll hear us in the house… and I'd rather they not hear me mess this up" he pulls away from me and both of us wince "Bella, I imprinted on you"

I tilt my head "really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, well what does that mean?" I ask.

He quirks an eye brow at me and gives me a half smile.

"It means that you're my soul mate-"

"Yeah, I got that part. What does it mean for me? Do I need to do a ceremony and I gonna grow a tail? What?"

He laughs. Loud and long and genuine. I love the sound of it.

"You just need to decide if you accept or not" Paul says.

"Let's assume I do accept" he smiles at my hypotheticals "what then?"

"Then nothing. You are part of the pack. It will be difficult for us to be apart, but that's already difficult for me-"

"Really?"

"Of course" He snorts.

I pull his arm back around my shoulder and snuggle into his side.

"Good, because I wanted to do this"

He grows quiet.

"It's not all dandelions and daisies. Just look at Emily… Sam got angry just once, just a little too close to her and now… now he has to live every day of his life knowing he hurt the girl he loves" Paul closes his eyes tight "everyone knows that I have the least amount of control. I don't want to hurt you"

I know I should be scared. I saw Emily's face and Sam is super responsible and in control, I know Paul is hot headed and has a short fuse, I know that this is dangerous.

"I am good with weird" I repeat again "the imprinting says we're soul mates and I'm inclined to believe them. what Sam did was an accident, and I know after watching Sam suffer that you'll be extra careful"

"But-"

"Paul. Let's face it. Am I ever going to be truly safe anyways?"

"You do seem to have a gift for finding the most dangerous monster in the room" he mutters.

We walk back to the house and find both Jake and Embry waiting on the porch. I give them both looks and they just shrug.

"I wanted to make sure you actually found him and weren't lost in the woods somewhere" Embry says eyeing Paul's arm around my shoulder and the way I'm snuggled against his side "you can't say my fears were completely unfounded"

"Shut up Em" I snap with a smile.

Paul laughs.

"Em?" he snorts.

Embry blushes and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Em" I turn and get in Paul's face "you are just gonna have to accept that two of your pack brothers are my best friends"

Jake and Em both shoot Paul triumphant smiles and Paul just shakes his head with a smile. Paul leads me into the house.

Emily watches with a Cheshire grin, she knows we worked it out and she couldn't be happier. As I watch Emily dance around the kitchen making more muffins and joking with the boys, I can't help but realize she is like a mother figure to them. I wonder what position I'll fill in this weird little family.

I start to feel like someone is missing. I glance around the room, Sam and Emily, Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry… Quil! I feel like Quil should be here. Quil is a part of my self-made family and every part of me screams that he should be here.

"So is Quil gonna join the pack?" I ask to no one in particular.

Jake and Em both turn to me with pained expressions.

"We hope not" Jake says.

"And yet" Em adds "we kinda hope he does"

I remember what Quil told me when I gave him a ride home, it was after both Em and Jake were acting weird. How freaked out he was that he would be next. How scared he was that he lost his best friends. Now I'm in on the secret and he is still in the dark.

"I need to go talk to him" I decide.

"What?" everyone jumps like I suggested we set the house on fire.

"I need to talk to him" I repeat "I won't tell him anything, but he needs to know that – that you guys still care about him"

Jake and Em stare at the ground and Jared keeps his head down.

"Bella-" Emily begins.

"I won't say anything, I swear! But Quil needs to know that he doesn't have to be scared"

Sam and Paul share a look, like they are talking to each other. Reminds me I need to ask someone if they can read each other's minds all the time or just in wolf form. They seem to come to an agreement and Paul stands up.

"Let's go Swan" he says.

I give him a "why?" look and don't budge.

"You wanna talk to Ateara? Then let's go" he watches with an amused smirk as I leap from my chair and bolt out the door.

We take my truck, Paul drives since I don't where we are or how to get to Quil's house from here. The drive isn't silent like I expected, Paul seems very interested and getting to know me as a person.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks with a playful smile.

"It was blue… but now I would say its Green" I turn to him "What's yours?"

"I would have to agree with you on the green" he decides "Favorite song?"

"Um songs… I haven't really done music since…"

"The leach?" Paul's eyes stay on the road.

"Yeah"

"You can't let him rule your life" Paul snorts angrily "He is a – jerk… you deserve better"

"Like you?" I tease.

"Well, I am hotter"

We both crack up and the mood in the truck relaxes again.

"And yours sir?" I ask.

"Hungry like the wolf" he says with a smirk.

I punch his arm softly and he playfully winces. Paul pulls my truck into Quil's drive way.

Within seconds the front door bursts open and Quil sprints out of the house. I jump out of the truck and meet him half way. He pulls me into a hug and shakes me around.

"Where have you been Bell?" he demands with a smile "and whose in the truck?"

"One at a time"

I lead him back to the porch and tell him to sit.

"Should I be worried?" he asks.

"Nah, I am actually here to explain why Em and Jake have been weird" I know Paul is listening because he climbs out of the truck after that.

Quil notices Paul and his eyes go wide.

"Did they get to you too?" his eyes are pained and desperate.

"No Quil, listen ok?" Quil nods "I can't tell you exactly why they are different, but I can tell you that you don't need to be freaked out"

"Says the girl who arrives with a prison guard" he snorts.

"Paul drove me over because I didn't know how to get here" I explain "the boys are fine" I promise.

"Jake and Em won't return my calls, when I go to see them their parents say they're out… Bell I can't help but be freaked out" he glares at Paul across the yard "now you too…"

I feel a tingling that insists that Quil should know, but Sam said not to tell him.

"Quil, I promise that this will all make sense very soon… if things start to get… weird… call me ok?"

"Ok… I promise" he says.

"Great! Now I have to go, but I'll see you soon" I promise.

We hug and Quil walks me back to the truck. He eyes Paul, who just climbs into the truck without a comment.

"Bye Quil see ya soon"

"Bye Bell" he calls back.

Once we are down the road a bit Paul turns off the radio and turns to look at me.

"How can you promise him that he'll understand, maybe he won't shift. Not everyone does" Paul doesn't sound angry, just confused.

"I just… feel that Quil needs to be with the pack. Like he belongs and we won't be complete without him" I try to explain "it doesn't make sense, but I just know"

Paul nods.

"Of course you're good with weird… you belong with it"

**End notes: How was that? I think Bella will mellow Paul out a little and Paul will make Bella more confident. Plus I love the whole Jake/Quil/Embry/Bella friendship, it's just adorable!**


	3. Vampire girl? or Wolf girl?

**Author's notes: You ask and I deliver! The party is tonight, they will try and officially accept Bella into the tribe! She and Paul aren't just gonna be so in love though, I think that they will try and build a relationship or friendship to go with the undying devotion. Paul is gonna realize why he loves this girl and Bella is gonna discover the heart of gold under his tough exterior.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

Chapter three: Vampire girl? Or Wolf girl?

Emily gave me some dry clothes since mine were soaked from running around in the woods and going to see Quil earlier. The clothes were not my usual stuff but I found I actually liked them. She gives me a dark green shirt with elbow length sleeves, and some old, worn jean shorts. When I ask about the shorts in this cold weather Emily just smiles.

"My guess is you won't even need a coat" she glances at Paul "They run pretty hot"

I couldn't argue with her there.

Emily also had to redo my hair since both Paul and I prefer to drive with the windows down and the wind destroyed my hair. She says she doesn't mine, that she is glad she isn't the only girl anymore.

"We imprintees gotta stick together" she jokes.

In the kitchen Paul watches me with a scrunched up face, like he smells something he doesn't like.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Paul motions to the clothes and I start to get angry. He doesn't get to tell me how to dress!

"You smell like Sam"

The stops my building anger in its tracks.

"What?"

"Those clothes are Emily's right? They smell like Sam… and for some stupid reason, that bothers me… a lot" he glares at the offending shirt sleeve.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make it smell like you" I pull his arm around my shoulder and lean against his side.

"I can deal with that" Paul smiles.

Sam makes the boys start carrying food and supplies out to his truck. I offer to take stuff in my truck as well. Within thirty minutes both trucks are loaded up and we are headed out to drive over. Paul climbs into the driver seat of my truck, I take the middle, and Embry sits in the messenger seat. Jake climbs in the back with the stuff and the other three take Sam's truck.

"Ready for your first Tribal Elders meeting?" Embry asks.

"I hope so" I say worried.

Paul throws his arm back around my shoulder.

"You'll do fine, it's just Billy, Harry, and old Quil" he assures me.

I nod. I can handle that. Billy and Harry are like uncles to me and I've known Old Quil just as long. This shouldn't be too difficult.

We pull up to a clearing by the beach, there is a huge bon fire and there are three figures sitting around it. Paul squeezes my shoulder before jumping out and helping unload the food. Embry waits behind a second and nudges me toward the door.

"You'll do great Bella. Go sit with Billy, he'll be thrilled that you're officially part of the family"

I do like Embry suggested and go sit with Billy. He is excited to see me and pulls me into the signature Black bear hug.

"I hear Mr. Lahote has imprinted on you?" Billy asks.

"Yeah…"

"You spend months out here on the Rez and it takes you slapping him across the face for him to imprint… that sounds like Paul" Billy laughs.

"Bella ask your dad about a fishing trip this weekend" Harry says leaning around Billy "I tried to call the house earlier but no one answered"

"Yeah, Charlie got called in today… massive bears killing people" I watch Jake and Embry wrestle over a hotdog "obviously that's not what's actually happening"

Billy nods.

"The boys are the "bears" but they aren't killing anyone… the vampires are"

"Vampires?" I ask concerned.

Paul jogs over, attracted by the fear in my voice. He stands just to my left and studies the group.

"What's wrong?" Paul demands.

"Vampires" I say softly "what do they look like?"

"They aren't your precious Cullens" Paul says, lacking the venom that should have accompanied those words.

"No, I know… but the Cullens aren't the only vampires I know"

Everyone stares in shock. After my announcement, Billy decided maybe we should get this meeting rolling.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jacob demands "the Cullens were bad enough!"

I level him with a glare and Paul smiles proudly.

"No, but when you 'run with vampires' you tend to run into other vampires" I remember first meeting James and his gang "they aren't usually pleasant"

"No kidding" Jared scoffs.

"So the vampires doing the killing, what do they look like?"

"There was the one with the dreads" Jacob says "but you already saw him"

"Laurent" I supply.

"You know their names?" Embry asks horrified.

"Yeah. But Laurent has been dead for at least a couple days, who killed those hikers this morning?" I ask.

"A red head female" Paul says.

"Victoria…" I whisper.

"She keeps coming. We chase her off again and again, but we can't catch her, she's too fast" Jared says.

Paul watches my face, he sees my inner panic.

"Swan, are you ok?" he asks quietly.

"Victoria… I know what she wants" I say aloud "she wants me"

The meeting erupts in chaos.

Paul, Jake, and Embry are fighting about how to keep me safe. Sam, Jared, and the elders are discussing how to handle the situation. Emily and I are the only calm ones. Emily just eats her burger in silence, listening to the pack argue and discuss.

"Bella" Billy calls "What do you know of this Victoria? Why does she want to kill you?"

This is a long story and I don't really think Paul will enjoy it. But they need to know the whole story, the more they know the safer they'll be.

"Victoria has a gift or talent, she is an escape artist. It is extremely difficult to trap or catch her" I explain "She used to run with a male vampire named James, he was a tracker. He decided, after an accidental encounter, that he wanted to hunt me. He thought the Cullens trying to protect me would increase the challenge"

Paul returns to my side and I grab his hand. The sun has set and now it's cold outside, Paul functions as a personal heater.

"Of course that didn't happen. The Cullens killed James and left Victoria without her mate. I thought that was the end, until I saw Laurent in the meadow. He told me that he was there as a favor to Victoria and that she wanted to kill me to get revenge on Edward, a mate for a mate"

Paul pulls me into his side, subconsciously trying to protect me from the danger.

"But Edward left" Sam says matter of fact.

"Yeah!" Embry cries "He isn't your mate, Paul-"

He is cut off by Paul kicking him in the shin, hard. I see Em wince and smile sheepishly. I make a note to ask Paul what that was about later.

"She either doesn't know or doesn't care" I turn to Billy "What if she gets Charlie! He should be coming home about now!"

"I'll call him" Billy says.

Jake wheels his father back to his car.

"I'll tell him that you…" Billy pauses unsure of what to say.

"Tell him that I went cliff diving and almost drowned"

Jake and Paul give me quizzical looks.

"I was considering going cliff diving, but somethings came up"

Billy nods and Jake drives him home.

Once they are gone we decide that we need to get everyone back to their homes and get me somewhere Charlie will be able to see "how bad I am". Paul wanted to take me back Emily's, but we agreed having my dad around the pack's home base probably wasn't a good idea. We finally decided that the Black's house made the most sense.

Paul drove my truck to drop off Old Quil and then to the Black's where Charlie is gonna meet us. Embry climbs into the passenger seat after we drop off Old Quil. He takes up as much room as possible, forcing me to scoot closer to Paul. At first I think that this is an accident, but then I see him smirk.

At the Black's Embry leaps out of the truck and bounds into the house. Embry is an excellent wing man.

"Well, I'll see ya soon" I lean over and kiss his cheek quickly before scrambling out of the truck.

Paul is on guard duty, he'll patrol around the house and make sure nothing gets into the Black's house. The chances of Victoria coming onto pack territory are very small, but we aren't taking any risks with Charlie's life.

…..

"Bells are you ok?" Charlie stumbles into Jake's older sister Rachel's old room "Bells?"

I smile and pretend it's difficult to sit up.

"Hey dad" I croak.

I am getting really good at lying. I don't know how I feel about that. With Edward it was just expected that I lie to Charlie, but now… he could know! That would make everything easier.

"Oh Bella" Dad sighs "What were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be fun… I should have waited till I had someone with me" I pull my father into a hug.

"Bella" he returns the hug and pets my hair reassuringly.

My father and I didn't get a lot of time together when I was growing up. Mom had me the majority of the time. Which makes no sense, dad is definitely the one with everything together. I hold my dad tighter and I feel him let out a shaky breath.

"Sorry Dad"

Dad stays in Rebecca's old room that night. Once Charlie is asleep I call a miniature meeting, just Billy, Jake, and I.

"We need to tell him" I decide.

"Bella-"

"Listen Billy, Charlie needs to know. He is already way too involved, with his best friend being the chief of a tribe of werewolves, his daughter being imprinted on, and the whole hunting the bears thing" I look to see Jake's reaction "He has to know, because… I can't go home with him tomorrow"

Jake and Billy raise their eye brows exactly the same way.

"Being apart from Paul… it hurts. Is that normal? Or is there something wrong with me?" I ask concerned.

"It's normal" Jake says quickly "Paul is hurting too"

"I have to tell Charlie" I slump against the wall "if I tell Charlie that I like Paul he'll be worried that I am just desperate for love, that I have something wrong with me. I don't! I was going to give up dating for a year or so until I felt I was mature enough to handle a break up without breaking down"

Billy pats my hand.

"Ok, I'll call the other elders and we'll discuss it"

I throw my arms around Billy and hug him tight.

"Thanks Billy"

They leave me to get some sleep with the promise that tomorrow we'll figure out what we are doing.

…

The next morning Jake comes to get me.

"They said yes" he says with a smile "we're telling Charlie today"

Paul and Embry are at the kitchen table when I come out for some breakfast. Paul's face brightens when I enter the room. Embry also smiles, but he has a mouthful of pancakes. I grab the seat between Paul and Jake and grab three pancakes.

"Looks like you got an eater" Embry teases.

"That's my girl" Paul smirks.

I punch Paul's arm softly, mostly out of fear for my own hand then worry about hurting him. Paul winces playfully and passes me his orange juice. I take a grateful sip as Embry and Jake laugh at our ridiculousness.

Sam, Jared, and Emily come in the front door wearing sober expressions. The secret is being told to someone not directly connected and I can see that they are worried about it.

"Morning" Charlie says "you feeling better Bells?"

I glance at Billy and he nods.

"What's going on?" Charlie asks.

"Dad, I didn't go cliff diving…"

"Then wh-"

"We needed to get you out here to protect you… from vampires"

Dad reacted incredibly well.

"Vampires…"

I get up and walk around the table.

"I know how it sounds, but Daddy I need you to trust me" I beg.

Charlie glances around at the other serious faces and nods.

"Ok bells. Explain"

"How about I show you?" I nod to the boys and they head outside "follow me"

Charlie gives Billy a questioning look, but Billy just nods and rolls out onto the porch. Charlie comes willingly, but stays on the porch next to Billy. Probably best.

Jake and I decided it would be best for someone Charlie doesn't know to shift first, so that those he does know would be there to reassure him. Paul volunteered. I check to make sure Charlie doesn't have his gun on him before giving Paul the nod.

"Dad this is gonna sound crazy, but everything you thought you knew about the world… is wrong"

Paul begins stripping and dad casts me a worried frown. I can see that this part might weird him out, mean a boy he hardly knows is about to be standing naked in front of him. Paul phases into his Dark silver wolf. Dad reacts pretty well.

"Bella" he calls.

I don't move from my place in the yard, instead I wait as Paul walks over to me and lies down by my feet. He is so huge that his back is still up to my hip.

"Bella?" Dad calls again.

"Dad, its ok" I assure him "Embry… Jake"

They strip a little faster and shift without fanfare. Now three large wolves are standing in the Black's front yard as my dad stands on the porch watching.

"Well…" Charlie says "That was not what I was expecting"

Billy takes Charlie back into the house and explains everything in detail. I know he wants me to be in there with him, but I decide to spend some time with Paul before going in.

Paul doesn't shift back, lack of clothes, instead he stays in his wolf form. I lean against him and scratch his head, he lies with his eyes closed. Each of us just soaking in the other's presence, like we had been apart for weeks. I am still wearing the clothes Emily lent me and I realize I probably stink.

"I'm gonna need clothes" I tell Paul.

He opens the eye closest to me and glances at my attire.

"These aren't even mine" I remind him.

He gives a wolfy shrug and nuzzles his nose against my stomach.

"Stop" I laugh "the guys are probably watching from the house or something"

Paul shoots a glare at the house before laying his massive head on my lap. He is content to lay here all day and so am I, but I need to go be with Charlie. I puss gently against his head and he moves it immediately.

"I gotta go in and you… need to put on some clothes"

He nods, scoops his clothes into his mouth, and stalks off toward the forest. Once I'm sure he is leaving I head inside. I find everyone in the kitchen, Embry and Jared are indeed standing by the window.

"-the Cullens were vampires" Billy says.

Charlie drops his glass of water and it shatters on the ground.

"So Edward was…"

Billy nods.

"Yep" Jake spits.

Dad turns to me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"So are you-" he can't finish the question.

"I am normal" I promise him.

Charlie sighs in relief.

"So how is Bella wrapped up in all this?" Charlie asks Billy.

"That is something she'll have to explain to you" Billy says.

Charlie turns to me with an expectant look and his cop face on.

"Bells?"

"Let's go on a walk"

Dad follows me out to the road.

"So, I came out here yesterday to see why Jake was ignoring me. He was sleeping, but then I saw Sam and the pack. I blamed them for this change in Jake… and I ended up slapping Paul"

"Paul Lahote? Like just changed into a giant silver wolf?" dad asks.

"Exactly" I smile "when of course he shifted and Jake thought he was gonna kill me so he shifted too"

How do I explain imprinting to my dad?

Paul jogs up the road, in human form and wearing pants. He skids to a stop in front of Charlie.

"Sir, I have imprinted on your daughter" straight to the point.

"You've what-ed my daughter?" dad growls.

"Imprinted dad" I step between Paul and my father "it means that I am his soul mate. He loves me and it hurts us to be separated" I explain quickly.

Dad studies Paul's face and how we aren't touching. He glares at Paul, but I can see there is hope.

"Sir, I would do anything… be anything for Bella" he says seriously "I am here asking your blessing to be a part of her life, any part she wants me to be"

Dad is impressed by Paul asking his permission and he has to know that I'll never be safer then when I am with him.

"Ok, you have my permission. But if you hurt my daughter then I'll hunt you down, wolf or no" he promises.

"Understood sir" Paul says grinning.

Dad goes back to the house to talk with Billy again, probably to get the full story on imprinting. I don't care, he said yes! He said Paul can be a part of my life. I may be eighteen, but after the previous love experience I had, I am gonna listen to my father this time.

Paul lifts me into a giant hug and nuzzles into my neck.

"He said yes" I whisper.

Paul laughs.

"I don't know what I was gonna do if he said no" Paul admits "Probably die or something equally as dramatic"

He sets me down and throws his arm around my shoulder as we walk back to the house. I don't know what we are gonna do or how we are gonna work this out, but right now all I want to do is soak in the moment.

"BELLA! PAUL!" Jake shouts.

Paul sweeps me up in his arms and sprints the rest of the way to the house.

"What's wrong?" I yell when Jake comes into view.

"Quil"

**End notes: what do ya say?**


	4. The Broken Imprint

**Author's notes: wow everything was so peaceful for a moment… now it's not. Have fun reading this chapter. F.y.i I am not a curser, but Paul seems like the guy who would sometimes, so there are some words (ex. Crap, Dammit, Hell) just giving you a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

Chapter four: The broken imprint.

"Quil?" I push on Paul's chest and he places my feet on the ground "what's happened?"

Jake grabs my hand and drags me to my truck.

"Jake-"

"I'll tell you on the way!" he promises "now just get in"

Paul lunges into the driver's seat and I scoot into the center.

"Explain" I demand.

"The red headed blood sucker got onto the Rez last night. She was after you, but found Quil's mom first. She is fine" Jake says quickly "Quil got in between them and phased for the first time. He chased her off, but apparently he took off after that and his mom hasn't seen him. He isn't in wolf form or we would be able to hear him"

I try to think of somewhere Quil would go if he was terrified out of his mind. Quil is the kinda guy who needs his friends, but if he hasn't come to any of us? Then…

"What about the old boat house" I ask, getting a feeling that Quil is there "He could be hiding out there in his human form"

Jake nods.

"You're right!" Jake throws my truck door open as Paul drives 57 down a dirt road "I've got to tell the others, beat ya there"

He jumps.

"I am never gonna get used to that" I say to Paul.

"Yeah you will. You're good with weird" he says with a strained smile.

Paul reaches the end of the road and throws my truck into park. There isn't a road to the old boat house, it's all on foot for the last mile. Paul phases and then drops to the ground. I stare confused. Then he motions at his back.

"Are you sure I won't fall off?"

He snorts a "well duh!" and I climb onto his back, clutching his fur between my fingers. He is fast, as fast as Edward was but more natural. We fly through the trees not like a dream, but like we belong there. Just us and the forest.

We reach the boat shed faster than I thought we would. I leap off Paul's back and storm toward the shed. Jake and Jared get between me and the boat house, both in their wolf forms and intent on keeping me back.

"They are worried he will hurt you Bell" Embry says "he isn't shifted right now, but it could happen"

I shove past the two protective wolves and barge right through the door.

"Quil Ateara" I call "you said you'd call me if things got weird" I say in mock anger.

I see Quil's curly hair peak out from behind an old boat. He studies me for a moment before slinking out of his hiding place. He has a tight smile on his face and fear in his eyes.

"Hey bell" he says.

"You ok?" I ask.

Quil nods.

"I heard you shifted last night. Welcome to the pack" I smile brightly "I know some people who have missed you-"

"QUIL!" Jake and Em sprint into the shed and tackle Quil.

"Dude I wanted to tell you so bad!" Embry promises.

"It has been so rough staying away and lying" Jake adds.

Quil hugs his brothers and the three of them laugh and hoot. Quil opens up the circle and smiles at me.

"Come on bell, join the group hug!" Em calls.

I dive into the hug and squeeze Quil tighter than ever. I am so relieved to have my boys back together. It was weirdly painful leaving Quil in the dark about everything, but now everything feels right.

"Well look at this" Jared laughs "a regular hug fest" he teases.

Jake rolls his eyes, Em ignores him, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous Jared" I call.

"I'm pretty jealous" Paul calls teasing.

"Well you'll just have to deal" I tease back.

Jared and Sam laugh.

"She told you!" Jake calls.

"That's my girl" Paul agrees "won't take any crap from anybody"

Quil looks confused and I don't blame him. I grab his hand and lead him out of the shed, to where the others are waiting. Outside his shoulders tense up again and he scans the yard.

"We should take him back to Emily's" I suggest to Sam.

"You heard the lady" Sam calls "regroup at Emily's"

It should be weird how quickly they have accepted me as one of their own, but it isn't. I feel like I've always belonged here, like this is my family. I am sure some of the Cullens actually cared about me, Alice, Esme, Emmitt, and Carslie. But I never fit with them like I do here.

"Come on Swan" Paul calls "we'll let the three musketeers drive your truck back"

He jogs into the woods to phase. I am really grateful that he goes into the woods to undress, because I know we are soul mates and all, but I am not on that level yet. Let's be real, I met him yesterday.

I turn back to Quil and hug him again.

"Jake and Em are gonna drive you to Emily's, I'll meet you there" I explain.

"Promise?" he asks.

"Promise"

Paul comes out of the trees as a dark silver wolf. Quil studies him with an anxious expression. I march over and Paul gets down so I can climb up. I latch on and he stands to his full height, I took a few riding lessons as a kid and those horses have nothing on Paul.

The ride is awesome. He is so fast and yet so agile. I am positive he took a longer route to Emily's, but I am glad he did.

Back at the house Quil studies us with a confused frown.

"So are he- and- and she?" he whisper to Embry.

"Oh yeah, she is his imprint… Sam will explain later" Embry adds when he sees Quil's confused expression.

Paul throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me against his side. When Edward would do this, it always felt like he was holding me back or restraining me. Paul's arm isn't a cold cell bar, but a warm blanket of protection. If I decide I don't want it there, I give a little shove and he removes it immediately. So far I usually want the arm there. I snuggle against his side and let out a contented sigh.

"I'm still wearing Emily's clothes from yesterday" I realize.

"You are" Paul says non-committedly.

"If I'm gonna stick around I am gonna need to shower"

"I do want you to stick around" he smiles "I'll get you some clothes, promise"

Emily made tuna salad. Jake makes a joke about us being wolves not cats, but I watch as each boy digs in with gusto. They eat like it's the first meal they have had in weeks, but I ate breakfast with them this morning.

I watch Quil open up and become his normal self and I warms my heart to see him fitting in. I am so glad all my boys are where they belong. Crowded around Emily's table, eating with their brothers. I make a note to see if Emily wants to go table shopping this weekend, the table can barely fit the group and I have a feeling there are more on the way.

"Bella, Charlie is gonna stay with Billy until we get the whole Victoria thing handled" Sam explains "but instead of you staying there as well, you are gonna stay here with Emily"

I smile at Emily and she winks back.

"We are totally gonna have a girls night" she promises "I have spent way too much time with these smelly boys"

"Amen" I agree.

Paul leans in close to my ear "guess who else is staying at the Black's?"

"Who?"

"Yours truly"

"Why?" I ask.

"They want at least two wolves staying in each of the houses each night and it was requested by your father that I be assigned to the Black house" he smiles.

I laugh.

"He would. Well it's probably a good idea"

Paul nods.

"Doesn't mean I won't spend every possible moment that you'll have me, hanging out with you during the day" he says.

"Of course not"

He leans his head on top of mine and takes a deep breath.

"Are you smelling my hair?" I ask smirking.

"Yes" Paul admits unashamed "it's a wolf thing. I like the way you smell. Live with it"

Sam and Jared head out the door and I send Paul a questioning look.

"Patrol" he says simply.

Right, someone has to protect the border from the blood thirsty vampires that stalk the night. They have had a lot of distractions recently, with me and Quil. I hope they don't have any trouble.

We go over to see Charlie after lunch. He was worried about me when we all ran off earlier, but I told him that I was perfectly safe.

"Paul, Jake, Embry, and Quil were there" I say matter of factly "do you think they would let anything happen to me?"

"From what Billy tells me, that Lahote boy can't" Charlie watches Paul from across the living room "Said your connection was too deep, whatever that means"

"Relax Dad"

There is a knock at the door and before anyone can answer it little Seth Clearwater bursts through the door. He heads straight to Jake. He kinda has this hero worship for Jake, it's adorable.

"Hey Jake!" he cries.

"Hey Seth" Jake says ruffling Seth's hair.

"Seth! You can't just-" Seth's older sister, Leah, comes storming in behind him.

Leah and Sam were a thing, then Sam shifted and imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin. Apparently they haven't worked out their differences because the second Leah spots Emily she shuts down.

I turn to talk to Seth and find Jake staring at Leah. I recognize that stare, he has to be imprinting. I catch Paul's eye and nod at dumfounded Jake. Paul cocks his head to the side and frowns. He sees it too and he seems worried about it.

"Seth lets-"

"Hey Leah!" Jake cries.

Leah freezes and watches him wearily, as if she is afraid his friendliness is a trap or a trick.

"Jacob" she replies.

Maybe my imprinting was different. But when Paul and I imprinted, we both felt it. I didn't feel the same thing as Paul, but still. Leah seems to be completely unaware. Jake seems to have noticed that Leah isn't reacting to the imprint. I can see the anxiety on his face.

"Come on Seth" Leah snaps uneasily "You wanted to see Jake, you've seen Jake"

Leah stalks out and Seth follows slowly behind.

Once they are out the door Jake drops to his knees.

"She didn't…"

I am the first to his side, followed quickly by Quil and Embry. We hover worriedly around Jake as he sits motionless. I realize we look like wolves circling an injured pack mate and I force the boys to step back. Quil and Embry do as I say, but watch Jake with anxious expressions.

Paul moves to my side and studies Jake.

"We need to get Sam" he decides "Bring Jake outside if you can and I'll trade out with Sam"

I nod and turn my attention back to Jake.

"Jake I need you to get up" I command.

Jake slowly moves to his feet. His searching eyes land on me and I can feel the pain radiating off of him. Jake is hurting. I remember Billy explaining that being away from your imprint is physically painful in the beginning.

"I know you're hurting but I need you to focus" my tone is no nonsense.

Emily watches our exchange with interest. Her eyes following my every move as if committing them to memory. It's kinda weird, but I ignore her and focus on the issue at hand.

"Bella, she didn't- she doesn't- I don't" he chokes on the words and Embry pats his back consolingly.

"Breath bro, just breath" Quil says.

Jake follows me out into the yard. The outside seems to be having a positive effect on him, I see his eyes clear and his breathing slow. But even as he relaxes, I know that this isn't a permanent solution. He needs his imprint.

Paul comes out of the forest as a wolf. He jogs over to my side and nudges my arm.

"Paul says Sam is on his way" I inform the boys.

The other members of the house, Charlie, Emily, and Billy, have all moved onto the porch. Billy watches his son with mounting concern.

Paul darts off into the forest to run patrol with Jared and Sam exits the forest a moment later, except Sam is in his human form.

"Paul said that Jake imprinted on Leah?" Sam asks with disbelief in his voice "Are we positive it's an imprint?"

Jake glares at Sam and tries to lunge at him.

Quil and Embry just barely hold him back.

"You broke her heart" Jake snarls "She didn't do anything to deserve that" he spits.

"Yeah" I turn to Sam "It's an imprint"

Sam nods and switches into alpha mode. He squares his shoulders and stares straight into Jacob's eyes.

"Jacob, calm down" Sam is using his alpha voice.

Quil and Embry visibly relax, an after effect of Sam's command. But Jake continues to snarl and lunge. Jake begins to shake and convulse, I know it's too late.

"Everyone get back!" I command.

Quil and Em dive out of the way just as Jake phases into a giant russet wolf.

Jake is practically seething. His sides are heaving, his lips foaming, and his eyes drilling into Sam with a fire. Jake is angry and dangerous, he is blaming Sam for Leah's pain. The wolf in him needs to defend his imprint and take revenge for her pain.

"Jake…" Sam growls.

Jake snarls in return.

"You better phase Sam" I warn as I back away from the emerging battlefield "he isn't gonna listen"

Sam nods and phases.

I know that I am way too good with weird because my first thought when faced with two aggressive, horse sized wolves is "Now Emily doesn't have to wash those clothes". I'm sure Emily isn't concerned with clothes right now.

I realize, too late, that I am still between the two snarling males. With nowhere to run I realize I am gonna have to break this up myself.

Jake charges and I square my shoulders.

"This could suck" I mutter.

I know Jake isn't thinking clearly and in his imprint fueled rage he won't be able to realize that it's me in his way, only that there is an obstacle between him and his enemy. Jake won't want to hurt me, but he will do it on accident.

I hear Sam charging from behind and decide to talk down the guy who is in his right mind.

"Sam no!" I shout.

I know Jake is closing in now, but for some reason I am not worried.

"Bells!" Dad shouts.

A blur of Silver charges out of the woods, past Sam, and leaps over my head. Paul slams into Jake like two freight trains. The sound of impact is so loud that I can't imagine that neither broke a bone.

"Sam" I focus on what I can do "you need to command him to calm down"

Sam nods and I see him concentrate.

I still hear the sharp sounds of a deadly fight going on behind me. I force myself to ignore them, if I turn then I'll try to help Paul and only make him vulnerable. I need to keep Sam focused, if Sam can talk Jake down then we can fix this.

Sam lets out a loud and forceful bark, just as Paul gets Jake pinned. The effect is Jake actually listening. I think it cleared his head just long enough for him to realize we are not the enemy. Jake relaxes and stops fighting Paul to show him that he is good. Paul waits a couple more seconds before letting Jake up.

"You ok Jake?" I ask.

Jake nods and collapses.

"We need to get Leah" I decide "Em, Quil get Jake shifted back. I am gonna go get Leah"

"Whoa Bella are you sure-" Emily calls from the porch.

"Yes!"

It takes me a while but I catch up with Leah and Seth. Seth is, as always, happy to see me. Leah is less than thrilled.

"Bella!" Seth cries.

"What do you want?" Leah almost growls.

"I ah… I actually wanted to talk to you" I say with a friendly smile "I know about you and Sam-"

"Good then you know that I want nothing to do with that" she snarls.

"Easy" I say softly "I wanted to say that I think that was crappy"

Leah stares at me in confusion.

"I think it was really crappy what happened and I think you got a really bum deal" I explain "but I also think that you can't let that rule you"

Seth watches us with nervous energy, he is afraid Leah is gonna blow at any moment.

"You don't know anything about me" Leah growls.

"But I would like to" I throw in "Leah, I want us to be friends"

Leah pauses "Why?"

"Because I think we would really get along and I think you would enjoy a friend as much as I would"

Leah glances at Seth and he nods energetically.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks cautiously.

"There is gonna be a bonfire tomorrow night out at Lapushe beach, please come" I beg "Sam and Emily are gonna be there but we won't have to sit with them, I promise that it will be fun"

Leah seems unconvinced but she glances at Seth and that seems to decide for her.

"Only is Seth can come"

"Of course Seth can come"

Leah nods curtly and then she and Seth head home. I have I set date and time that Jake can see Leah again, I hope that will help.

I run all the way back to the Black's house and find the pack huddled around the porch.

When Paul spots me he raises a questioning eyebrow, asking me many questions at once. I wave him off and go straight to Jake. He is sitting on the steps looking pretty rough and mostly out of it.

"Jake listen to me" his eyes focus on my face "Leah is coming to the bonfire tomorrow night, she will be hanging out with us. Can you make it that long?" I ask.

Jake nods.

"Good" I ruffle his hair "I am gonna fix this"

**End notes: Sorry this is so late, I am done with classes now so I hope to be more regular.**


	5. Girls gotta stick together

**Author's notes: I got lots of really uplifting reviews (thank you so much guys!), but I got one in particular that stood out. I had actually written and was preparing to post chapter five when I read this review and realized I was rushing something important stuff and there was no reason to. So here is the new/better chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did that what you are reading would be the actual story and it probably would have never gotten published.**

**Chapter five:**

Quil and Embry went by my house and got me some of my old clothes, I quickly realized that all my clothes were for the cold and that I would be way too hot in them when I am with the Pack. I took some scissors to my older shirts and jeans. I ended up with a black tank and a comfortable pair of knee length shorts. Washington may have "colder" weather all year long, but the Pack is like a heater.

I walk into the dining room and find most of the Pack crowded around the table eating plate sized pancakes, Emily has some skills in the kitchen. I make a mental note to wake up earlier and help her make breakfast so she doesn't have to do all the work.

"Bell you stink!" Jared cries.

"What?"

"Jared!" Emily reprimands.

"No, he's right" Embry says "Bell you smell like Vampire, it's in your clothes" he explains.

"Your whole house stinks like them" Quil adds.

I sniff my shirt, there is a very faint, extremely sweet smell. With the boys enhanced sense of smell this must be burning their noses.

"How do I make them quit stinking?" I ask.

Em shrugs, Quil has already moved on, and Jared stuffs another pancake in his mouth.

"Well thanks for all your suggestions" I grab a chair at the table.

"I have some really strong detergent" Emily says "I bet if we wash your clothes with that then they'll be fine"

"Thank you Emily"

"No Problem" she smiles.

Paul, Jacob, and Sam all come through the front door laughing and talking, Jake isn't doing much of the talking but at least he is moving on his own now. Jake grabs the open seat next to mine and Paul crosses his arms grumpily. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Morning Jake, how are you?" I ask as I pass him a plate of pancakes.

"I've been better" he admits.

"Poor Jakey" I pat his arm "You'll be better tonight"

Quil and Embry try to pull Jake into the conversation over and over again, but he just isn't going to participate. I know this is painful and confusing for him, but I refuse to watch him mope around until the bonfire.

I jump out of my chair and storm out of the house determined to fix this. Apparently my sudden exit scared the boys because within moments the Pack is out on the porch waiting to see what I am gonna do. Paul is the last of the Pack to exit the house, he has two pancakes in hand and leans against the door frame.

I whip out my phone and call a number I have only to contact Charlie while he's fishing, Harry Clearwater.

"Hi Harry, this is Bella"

_"__Good morning Bella, what can I do for you this morning?"_

"I need to speak to Leah, is she home?"

Jake perks up at the mention of Leah, but doesn't move from his spot on the porch.

_"__Yeah, just a second"_ I hear him stomp through his house and knock on a door _"__Bella Swan is on the phone for you"_

_"__For me?"_ Leah's voice _"__why?"_

_"__Don't know"_

Leah takes the phone and Harry ambles off to finish whatever he was doing when I called.

_"__Hello?"_

"Hey Leah, so I am really excited that you agreed to come to the bonfire tonight" I say happily "I was wondering, are you busy today?"

There is silence, like she is trying to think of an excuse.

_"… __No"_

"Great! Would you like to join me and a few of the guys for a swim? It's gonna be way too cold to swim tonight and swimming sounds really fun right now"

I hear Seth in the background saying something quietly.

_"__Yeah I guess so… can Seth come?"_

"Of course, Seth is always welcome" I think Seth is stinking adorable "Cool, I'll be by to pick you up in ten?"

_"__Um ok"_

"See ya in a few"

_"__Bye?"_

I hang up and see the boys have run to grab their swimming clothes, all except Jake and Paul. Jake runs across the small yard and lifts me into the signature Black bear hug.

"You are the best!"

"I know" I laugh.

Paul watches us from the porch with a half-smile. I smile at him and he winks back before heading inside to grab his stuff. I am glad the Paul doesn't get weird about my friendships with Jake, Quil, and Embry. They matter a lot to me and I don't know what I would do without my boys.

"I think I love you Ms. Swan" Jake cries as he spins me around.

"As long as you don't kiss me then we're good" I joke.

Jake sets me down and runs to grab his stuff.

We all load into my truck. Paul takes driver's seat, I take passenger, and the rest of the boys take the bed. Sam and Emily are staying back at the house, Emily said they need some alone time and I am happy to give it to them.

Paul is a relatively fast driver, so we reach the Clearwater's house about three minutes early. Jake jumps out and knocks on the door. Seth is the one who answers and he is thrilled to see Jake that I can see his face light up from here.

"Come on Leah!" Seth calls back into the house.

"Coming, calm yourself squirt" she stops when she spots Jake and I think that maybe she just didn't look at Jake last time, but she only smirks "Of course it's Jacob, that's why you're freaking out"

Seth glares at her and she swats at him playfully.

"Dude, you wanna ride in the bed with me?" Jake asks Seth.

"Duh!"

They race to the truck and Leah follows at her own pace.

"Hey Leah" I call as she approaches.

"Hey Swan, when you said some of the guys I didn't realize you meant a whole pack of them"

"You have no idea" I laugh.

We ride to the beach in a good mood. Leah even seems to be enjoying herself when I turn up the radio real loud and rock out to One Direction's "Everything About You", she dances along with me while Paul laughs at us.

I realize that the Pack has a very therapeutic effect on people. Leah is never this open, but the boys make it seem like it's safe to be yourself and that's effecting her.

At the beach, Jake jumps out of the bed and races around to help Leah out of the truck, he helps me too but I know who his target was. Leah lets him but rolls her eyes so that she doesn't lose her tough image.

"Race you to the-"

I am yanked off my feet and a startled scream erupts from my lips.

Jared has grabbed me and is running toward the ocean. I laugh and fight to escape, but Jared has a good hold on me and I can't get loose.

"Someone is in for it!" Embry calls.

I glance back and see Paul sprinting toward us with a gigantic grin on his face. Jared also notices Paul and picks up his speed. We splash into the freezing waves just before Paul catches us. Jared drops me into the chilling water and laughs at the squeals that I release.

"You asked for it Jared" I laugh and grab one of his legs, yanking him into the water with me.

"That's my girl" Paul cheers from the beach.

I throw my arm out and he runs out into the water to pull me to my feet. His hotter temperature instantly warms my freezing skin. He shivers when I wrap my arms around his torso.

"Dam Swan you're freezing" he chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm good" I assure him.

I hear anther female shouting.

"Black don't you dare!" it growls.

Jacob has thrown Leah over his shoulder and is racing toward the ocean. Leah is banging on his back but doesn't seem in any real distress, just playing around.

Paul chuckles and I cheer when Leah manages pulls Jake down into the water with her. She and Jake wrestle around a bit, Leah succeeding at dunk his head at least four times before he gets a hold of her again.

"I got you now Clearwater" he cries.

"In your dreams Black" she shouts defiantly "Seth!"

Seth flies down the beach and launches himself onto Jake's back, effectively knocking Jake off his feet and into the surf face first. Seth pops up seconds later with the grin of a champion.

Jake comes up sputtering.

"You play dirty Clearwater" he challenges.

"I play smart" Leah says with a smirk "You should try it sometime"

"BURN!" Embry calls.

"Traitor!" Jake calls back.

They break into loud laughter and Leah gives Jake's shoulder a good shove.

"Come on Swan" Paul says.

I follow him back up the beach where Quil and Embry are attempting to set up a volleyball net. Quil is staring very confused at the tangled net.

"You boys are helpless" I groan teasingly "Let me get it"

"Bell you're an angel" He smiles impishly "What would we do without you?"

"A lot less worrying" Paul says with a smile.

Jake and Leah are really hitting it off, but she hasn't imprinted back or whatever. She is still completely in the dark about everything, but I can see that she is going to fit in with the Pack. She and they just needed to be open to the idea.

"Hey Swan!" Leah calls "You need any help with that?"

"No I got it" I finish the last knot "But I do need someone to crush at volleyball"

"Bring it on" Leah rises to the challenge "Black you're with me"

"I got Paul" I announce.

Leah glances at the others a little unsure.

"Get Quil" Jake says "He is really good"

"Ateara" Leah nods "You're on my team"

By the end, I have Paul, Embry, and Jared on my team; while Leah has Jake, Quil, and Seth on hers.

"Swan against Clearwater" Quil says in a fake announcer voice "The biggest match this beach has seen since the Black v. Swan game of 2002"

"Now that was a rough game" Embry says playing along "Two bloody noses and one broken ankle"

I give Em a playful shove.

"My mom didn't let me visit after that" I remind them.

Paul looks up from where he is balancing the ball on his foot.

"I remember that summer" he says surprised "Well I remember carrying you on my back all the way to the Black's house when you broke your ankle"

"Oh yeah" Leah cries "You spent the rest of your visit playing board games with me and Emily"

I nod remembering being afraid that they wouldn't like me.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Seth asks.

Some say play, my boys say battle! I have seen muggings that were nicer. Leah and Jake made a really good team, he covered her back and she got a lot of digs that he couldn't have reached. It's nice to see them getting along. Paul and I did really well too, despite my earlier issues with volleyball at school, I found I am really good at sand volleyball. Paul did a good job covering my weak spots, so all in all we played a good game. Embry lost count when the score was somewhere around 39 to 40, so we called it a tie and broke for lunch.

The group chats about the bonfire, the last big Volleyball game between Forks High and the Rez, and whether or not I am gonna trip tonight. There is a fifty dollar betting pool that says I break something tonight. Jacob leans around Leah and studies my leg.

"I would have sworn that the bone stabbed through the skin… but wouldn't you have some kind of scare tissue or something?" he asks.

"It came through the skin" I remember the pain well "the doctors said that it healed really well, so maybe that's why there is no scar tissue"

Paul pulls the leg in question onto his lap and studies it up close. His critical eyes sweeping over the area of the past injury with laser like intensity. He gently rubs circles into my foot as he studies, maybe to keep me from moving or maybe he doesn't realize he is doing it.

"Not a mark" he says amazed "I remember the break it was bad"

I shrug before throwing my other foot onto his lap and lying back in the sand. It's nice spending time with the Pack in a nonofficial and very relaxed setting, we have had way too much drama recently. I decide to plan more of these fun days for the boys, make sure they aren't working too hard.

Our relaxation was soon brought to an end when the group decided it was time to head back, I made sure to get Leah to promise that she and Seth were coming tonight.

"Leah, Seth" I call "Thanks for coming with us, I had a lot of fun with you guys"

"It was awesome" Seth smiles.

"It wasn't too bad" Leah agrees.

…..

If I have learned one thing since becoming Paul's imprint and joining the Pack it's that bonfires equal big revelations and usually lots of panic. This bonfire was no different.

We picked Seth and Leah up again. Jake rode up front this time, cramming the four of us (Paul, myself, Leah, and Jake) in my barely three person truck cab. Leah and Jake argued a lot but it was the "I fight with you because I like you" kind of arguing and I found it adorable… Paul did not.

"Get a room" he grumbles.

"You got something to say Lahote?" Leah challenges.

Paul catches my warning glare and backs off.

"Nah"

"That's what I thought" she snorts.

Paul cares about me a lot, but he is still Paul. No one who has ever known Paul would think he would let that comment get by. He didn't.

"I said, get a room" He repeats louder "You got a problem with that?"

There is nothing I can do.

"I do actually" Leah snarls.

They circle, taking snaps at each other to see who will give first. Looking for a weak point to ambush. Leah catches how close Paul and I's legs are and smirks, she found her attack.

"What are you even doing here?" she asks.

Paul doesn't see her trap. I can only watch as he races right into the waiting noose.

"Bella wants me here" he growls.

"Does Bella want you… or do you want Bella?"

Jake and I sit in utter silence.

"That's none of your damn business" Paul says quickly.

Great come back. Why didn't you just tell her that we are imprinted while you're at it? Sometimes he is hopeless.

"Crushing on an older girl are we Lahote?" she asks.

I almost forgot that Paul is only seventeen. He looks, and usually acts, like a twenty-something. Paul is only a year and a half younger than me but still.

"Shut up Clearwater" Paul threatens.

"Paul" I snap.

Paul's hands tighten on the steering wheel. The wolf is always close to the surface with Paul, but I know he works very hard to keep the wolf inside.

Jake realizes what is going on and pulls Leah's attention back to him.

"Paul" I whisper "Breath"

It isn't a command, it isn't an order, but Paul relaxes immediately. His hands unclench and his face visibly relaxes. His eyes stay tight thought, he is angry with himself for endangering everyone.

We reach our location and Jake drags Leah from the cab, intent on getting her far from the danger. The wolves may love their brothers but their imprints come first.

"You are wonderful" I say aloud once they are gone.

"I almost shifted" Paul growls "It – I could have killed you"

I grab his hand and press it to my lips.

"But you didn't and that is all you can do" I remind him.

Paul parks the truck and helps me out his door, technically_my_ door but whatever. We walk toward the roaring fire with our heads leaned close together.

"So Swan, once the Vampire thing is sorted out do you wanna go on a date or something?" Paul asks nonchalantly.

I don't know why his simple question strikes fear through my heart. I like Paul, he is kind, funny, and actually encourages me to hang out with my friends. Paul is great. Yet here I am, panicking because he wants to go on an actual date. Paul is my soul mate, according to them, I shouldn't be this afraid of committing.

"Hey you don't have to if you don't want to" he reminds me "Imprinting means that I can be whatever you want me to be whether that's your boyfriend or your best friend"

"No" I push past the bubble of fear "I would love to go out with you"

Paul grabs my hand for a moment and gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go. That is one of the things I really like about Paul, he doesn't push. I mean he is the pushiest, most stubborn, bull headed guy I know and he never forces me to have contact with him. If he has his arm around me and I pull away he immediately removes it.

"I really like you" I whisper as we get closer.

He smiles and leads me over to where Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry have claimed seats. Leah and Jake are arguing about something, and while it sounds intense I know they are actually having fun.

"Swan" Leah groans "will you tell Black that there is no way in-" she glances at Seth "Heck… that a wolf could kill a bear"

"I have seen some pretty large wolves since I got here" I reply with a shrug.

Jake points to me and gives a loud "Ha!"

"One wolf vs. one bear? No way!" she pauses "Is the wolf a female or a male?"

"Male" Quil says without looking up from his burger.

"Then no way" Leah says confidently.

They begin the argument all over again, this time throwing genders into the mix, and I see Charlie pull up in Jake's rabbit. I jump up and run across the beach to meet him. I am so glad that we told Charlie, he is a strong guy and I know he can handle knowing.

Charlie opens his arms for a hug and I crash against his chest. He places a kiss on my forehead and squeezes me tight.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad"

I know it makes him happy when I call him dad, he didn't get to raise me like he really wanted to and he blames that on why I was so distant from him in the beginning. Truth is, I am not sure how Renee got custody. She isn't really a _responsible adult_, I did a lot of the caring when I lived with her.

"How are you handling it?" I know the whole thing can be kinda overwhelming.

"I'll get used to it" he assures me "I think the hardest thing to accept will be the Impr…"

"Imprinting?" I offer.

"Yeah, that" he glares over at Paul, who is still by the fire "I just got ya back…"

"Dad, Paul isn't taking me away… if anything he is keeping me here" I think about how Edward was going to make me abandon him "Paul just wants what's best for me, he is on your side"

Charlie nods skeptically and returns to the car to help Billy. Jake takes Billy's wheel chair from Charlie and pushes it across the beach to where the group is situated. Billy and Charlie sit with the Tribe Elders, AKA Charlie's fishing buddies, at the head of the circle.

"There's Leah Clearwater" whispers Collin Littlesea, Jake's twelve year old cousin.

"The witch?" an older boy, probably fourteen, asks.

I see both Leah and Jake tense up, Leah out of embarrassment and Jacob out of anger.

Collin shakes his head and tries to stop his buddy from saying something else stupid.

"No, Leah is cool-"

"I heard that she is just a jealous witch that never got over Sam" the idiot continues.

Leah's face is red now and our group has fallen silent.

"But why wouldn't Sam break up with her-"

Jake stands up stiffly and marches over to where the two boys are sitting. Collin ducks his head and tries to find an escape, the punk just glances up at Jake in confusion. Jake towers over the punk and glares threateningly.

"If I hear you say one more negative thing about Leah Clearwater" he leans in close "I will beat you to a pulp"

Leah darts to Jake's side and pulls him away.

"It's fine Black" she whispers harshly.

"No its not"

Leah needs Jake, she doesn't see it yet but she does. Jake is loyal, extremely loyal and he would never let anyone talk about her like that. Jake is an encourager, a nurturer. I spent tons of time with him after Edward left because I knew he would stick by me, that is all Leah needs. Leah needs someone to have her back, to be in her corner, and to let her know that it isn't her fault Sam left.

"Jacob" she growls.

"Leah" Jake growls back undaunted.

"I can protect myself" she declares.

"You shouldn't have to" he shoots back.

Leah looks anxious and kind of frantic. I know when to perform a rescue for a friend in need and this is one of those times.

"Leah" I jog over to them and grab her arm "Wanna go for a walk, get away from the fire for a bit?"

"Yeah" she glances between Jake and I "that sounds good"

We walk down the beach, far out of the boy's hearing range, before she starts talking.

"I didn't need him to defend me" she insists.

"No you didn't, but he need to"

Leah looks at me like I'm crazy and considering the last couple weeks, she might be right.

"You are strong and independent, but you are also Jake's friend" I nod back toward the fire "He will never let anyone treat his friends like that, ever! You are one of his friends"

"Yeah right" Leah scoffs "Black can barely stand me"

"Jake has always considered you his friend… when you started dating Sam-" Leah freezes "-Jake called me. He was afraid that if you dated Sam then you wouldn't hang out with him anymore"

"We weren't friends, we just got thrown together when our parents hung out" she says quickly.

"Jake saw it differently. He knew you weren't best buddies but you mattered a lot to him" I pause "When Sam and you broke up Jake called me again. He was angry, said that Sam was an… well he said some mean things about Sam. I had never heard him that mad"

Leah stares intently at the ground.

"Jake knows that you are strong, but that won't stop him from trying protect you when he can"

Leah turns and studies Jake from a distance.

"Swan, I am gonna tell you something" she spins to face me "and if you ever tell anyone, then I'll kill you"

I nod.

"When we were like ten, I had a massive crush on him. That summer when you came down, he ignored me and spent all his time with you. He started liking you that summer, he still does-"

"Actually, I can assure you that he doesn't" I interrupt "I am kind of with Paul-"

"No" she stares in shock "how in the world did that happen?"

"I punched him in the face"

"Nice" Leah nods approvingly.

"Yeah, anyways, Jake knows and he is totally ok with it"

Leah grabs my arm to steady herself and she says the four words that will haunt me the rest of the week.

"Do you smell that?"

Suddenly the bonfire erupts in chaos.

**End notes: Cliff Hanger! So I have a serious question. I have been thinking about having Bella shift, I'm kinda wrestling with the idea and I am still undecided. What do you think?"**


	6. Bloodlines?

**Author's notes: sorry I didn't posting very often because I was working this summer, but I promise not to abandon this story! I love it way too much. I am so proud of you guys for reading and commenting on the story, y'all are the best readers ever! New chap where I will explain the cliff hanger…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Six: Bloodlines?**

"Do you smell that?"

Suddenly the bon fire erupts into chaos…

Maybe it is just fear but in that second I swear I _can_ smell the sickly sweet scent that the boys claim vampires give off, and its 100x worse than I imagined! The scent attacks my nostrils like a jackhammer to my senses. It is both disorienting and focusing, like a drug that forces you to notice the weird things.

"Bella!" Charlie calls nervously.

I glance back at the bon fire and see all the boys on alert, Paul and Jacob watching Lean and I intently, even Seth is on his feet and watching the forest warily.

The hair on the back of my neck stands at attention and my ears strain for the faintest sound. Instinct screaming to return to the pack and regroup, but fear of leading Victoria back to my family and letting her hurt them keeps my feet planted where they are.

Charlie jogs across the beach to where Leah and I are standing back to back. I didn't realize we had moved to this defensive position, so ready to fight whatever comes at us. Charlie grabs both Leah and my hands and pulls us back toward the group. Even Charlie, a human fairly new to the whole "monster" thing, knows that something is very wrong.

"Paul, Jacob, with me" Sam commands marching toward the forest.

Paul's eyes ask if I need him. I know that he is one of the better vampire hunters and that everyone will be safer if he goes with them. Before I can voice my opinion Paul nods and follows Sam into the trees. Jacob is less willing, his eyes watching Leah worriedly, but a glare from her sends him chasing after his alpha as well.

The Clearwaters have grouped together, Sue has her arms around Seth and holds him close in a protective embrace. People always say there is nothing more dangerous than a momma bear, but in that moment I would have rather faced a momma bear then Sue Clearwater.

"What's going on?" Leah asks.

I keep forgetting that they don't know.

"Is Jake gonna be alright?" Collin's voice is shaky.

"Um…"

My lie is cut short by a flash of white skin and red hair darting out of the forest.

Straight at us.

I know that vampires run fast, extremely fast! I know that it probably took Victoria approximately a second and a half to race across the beach towards the Clearwaters, Charlie, and I. I also know the human eye cannot travel that fast. Yet I watched in horror as the immortal woman who haunts my nightmares raced towards my father and my friends.

I got angry.

Angrier than when I punched Paul, angrier than when those guys tried to attack me in port angles, angrier than I have ever been ever in my entire life. This blood sucker has invaded _my_ home and is trying to hurt _my_ family, but she made one fatal error…

Faster than I knew was possible, I shove Charlie, Sue, and Harry behind me and the Clearwater children. I bare my teeth and let loose an animalistic snarl that is instantly echoed by Leah and then Seth.

My body catches fire. Everything burns. My bones break, my muscles twist and stretch, and my skin burns even hotter. I feel like I am burning only to be reborn from the ashes.

A moment of mental clarity.

The blood sucker is a threat. I must remove the threat to my pack, to my father, to my mate.

Suddenly I am lunging through the air straight at Victoria.

How dare she attack MY family!

My teeth are around her throat in seconds. Her arms latch onto my shoulder.

Two wolves I have never seen before flank me and yank her arms away from my body. They snap and snarl, just as ticked as I am.

Victoria's eyes grow wide as she realizes that there is no escape. She makes one last desperate attempt to free herself and I clamp my jaw. Her head hits the sand with a thud, it doesn't bounce and the beach is silent.

_"__Bella?"_ a voice that feels like Paul asks unbelieving.

_"__Leah!" _Jacob?

_"__Seth too"_ Sam's alpha voice adds.

Only Sam and Jake are actually on the beach now.

I see an image in my head of what Sam is seeing, three wolves standing over the shredded body of the red headed killer. A pure white female, a sandy young male, and a light reddish female with a white face.

_"__What's happening?" _Leah growls, confused and angry.

Sam takes a step towards our small huddle and Jake lunges between with his teeth bared aggressively.

_"__Jacob?"_ Leah sounds shocked.

I feel the ground drop from under Leah's feet. Everything zeros in on Jacob as he becomes the most important thing in her life. Leah has imprinted.

I feel the rush of relief from Jake.

The familiar dark gray of Paul lopes out of the forest, his dark eyes meet mine and I feel the world drop away. I hadn't imprinted on Paul until now, I couldn't. I wasn't a wolf yet and you can't imprint until you've shifted. I finally understand what he has been feeling this entire time, of course I love Paul how could I possibly love anyone else?

_"__Paul?"_ it's almost a whimper.

Paul shoves past Jake and Sam, ignoring their snarls, and rushes to my side. He rests his large head against mine and I lean my weight into his comfortable warmth.

"Bells?" Charlie asks timidly from behind me.

I turn and see my father watching me, not with the fear and disgust I expected but with the same love and worry he has had since I moved here. Charlie is good with weird.

"Bells are you ok?"

I nod.

_"__Am I a werewolf?" _Seth asks almost a little too excited.

_"__Yes"_ Sam answers.

_"__Awesome!"_ way too excited.

Billy rolls forward and studies the scene before him.

"Sam take the cold one and dispose of her, the rest of you-" he pauses to decide "-find a spot around the fire. It looks as though we are gonna have to have a talk"

Sam trots off with my kill (weird thought) and we move towards the fire still in wolf form, not sure how to switch back. I lie down, made tired by both my first shift and first vampire kill. Paul lies down next to me and I rest my head on his paws (also weird thought), he rests his head on top of mine and sniffs me.

_"__Are you smelling me?"_ I ask with a wolfy grin.

_"__Yeah, deal with it"_ he retorts.

Leah picks a spot close to me and soon Seth squeezes between Leah and I. Jake sits as sentinel at Leah's side, as if he thinks that Victoria is gonna come for her. We probably look funny, five large wolves piled on top of each other like a litter of oversized puppies around a fire, but this is also the most content I've been in years.

"As most of you know, we say our ancestors came from wolves…" he lets that sink in "well, this is what that's all about. Our ancestors had the ability to shift into wolves to protect their people from attacks, especially the cold ones…"

"What about Bella?" Embry asks.

We all know the legends and don't particularly want to hear them again. What we don't know is why I am a wolf, or why Leah is a wolf.

_"__Yeah, what about me?"_ I snort.

"Charlie is a part of our tribe" Billy says simply "His great-grandmother was my great-grandfather's sister, so Bella is also of our bloodline… just diluted"

That explains Charlie's attachment to the Rez and why all his friends are Quiliets.

"Is that why she looks like a dog instead of a wolf?" Jared asks.

_"__Watch it" _Paul growls.

Jared raises his hands in surrender, not understanding the words but clearly understanding the intent. The boys know better than to cross Paul.

"I do not know why Bella resembles a dog, maybe the dilution of the shapeshifting gene has made her more dog like…" Billy thinks aloud "But, Leah and she are also firsts in another way. We have never had female Wolves before"

_"__Hey Swan"_ Leah calls playfully _"__Even as a wolf you're still a pale face"_

I realize she is referring to how my entire face is white.

_"__Says the entirely white wolf"_ I tease back.

Billy clears his throat and I realize that he caught us not paying attention.

I whimper out an apology and Paul chuckles.

"Things are changing" Billy says seriously "All the disappearances up in Seattle had to have been linked to the red witch"

"That makes sense… I guess" Charlie nods, still sounding unconvinced.

Charlie is right, Victoria is powerful and crazy, but that is a lot of missing people for just one vamp.

"There is nothing we can do tonight but celebrate the end of the red haired cold one, I suggest that you teach the girls and Seth how to be wolves" Harry says to Jake and Paul.

Paul jumps to his feet and spins to face me, a wolfy grin gracing his lips.

"Come on Swan, this is gonna be great!"

**End notes: Another chap. What do y'all think? I decided to make Bella more like a Wolf-dog since she is kinda a mix, I almost went with the skinwalker/cougar idea but I really wanted she and Paul to be the same species.**


End file.
